


Ruined Perfection

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Nadine’s in love with Leyla, but when something bad happens she thinks Leyla won’t be able to love her.





	Ruined Perfection

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Ruined Perfection  
Characters: Nadine and Leyla  
Pairing: Neyla  
Rating/Warning: R. AU, FemSlash, Het, OOC, Implied Rape.  
Summary: Nadine’s in love with Leyla, but when something bad happens she thinks Leyla won’t be able to love her.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for her help and to all my readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters and I’m making no money from them or the writing of this story.  
Words: 577 words without title and ending.

*Ruined Perfection*

She was perfection and she didn’t even know it. Hell, she still doesn’t know it. With her beautiful long, blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and her sweet crystal-blue eyes. She was a dedicated nurse and a nice person all around.

It was what made me love her. She was a strong person until that horrible night, which changed both of us forever. I can still remember the sound of broken glass and her cries as he hurt her and took her innocence away.

We had planned on spending our first night together and he had to go and ruin it. He being Logan Hayes. He broke into our apartment and locked me in a closet downstairs.

In the end when I had heard her cries, I just knew what he had been doing to her. Logan had raped Nadine. My Nadine. My sweet, beautiful and friendly Nadine. He had hurt Nadine and ruined her for anyone else.

Nadine and I had just started our relationship when Logan messed everything up. Nadine and I are back to being just friends now. She won’t let me touch her in a romantic way anymore and she barely even lets me hug her and I feel bad.

Whenever I try to tell Nadine that I still love her and that I still see her as complete and utter perfection she looks at me and asks, “Don’t you mean ruined perfection?” Every time she says those words, another part of my heart breaks and I find myself feeling helpless as to how to help Nadine and how to repair my heart.

I don’t see Nadine as ruined perfection. I still see her as perfect perfection. She’s Nadine, my best friend and girlfriend. I still think of her the same way I did the day we met. She was a beautiful blonde who was kind but who seemed lonely.

Only I’m not going to let her go back to being lonely. As I think this, I walk into our new apartment, closing and locking the door behind me. Moments later I walk upstairs into what was supposed to be our bedroom but is Nadine’s.

I knock on the door to get Nadine’s attention and when I do I ask, “May I come in?”

When Nadine nods, I walk into the room and take a seat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to scare her. “I love you Nadine,” I say softly and I wait to see how she’s going to react.

When Nadine doesn’t reply at first, I continue. “I love you and I can wait until you feel ready for us to try having a relationship again.”

After I finish speaking a few moments of silence pass before Nadine speaks. “It’s not fair to you having to wait for me. What if I’m never ready for us to try again?”

I look her in the eye and I repeat what I tell her every day. “I’m never going to leave you, Nadine. No matter what you think, I still love you. You’re still the same woman I fell in love with.”

Nadine shakes her head and then says, “But Logan-”

I cut her off, not wanting to hear that jerk’s name ever again. “But Logan, nothing. Yes, he hurt you but that isn’t going to scare me off. You aren’t ruined perfection. You’re just perfect perfection and I’ll be here waiting until you feel ready to love me again.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for her help and to all my readers.


End file.
